Fan Conclusion To Frozen Bowties
by WolfMage553
Summary: Since Frozen Bowties is currently discontinued for now I decided to make a fan conclusion to the story. Disclaimer: This is not the actual true ending to the fanfiction, this is just based on where I think the story is headed. Do not take this as the actual conclusion. Other tags for this story include: Romance and Comedy


Fan Conclusion To Frozen Bowties

Chapter 1: Beginning Of The Finale

Peabody wandered the icy streets of New York. He was determined to find his puppy. His weakened voice yelled "Sherman, where are you?" No answer came. He continued until he reached the penthouse. He felt his body weaken as Olaf approached him and said "We need to warm you up." After the fireplace was lit Olaf placed a blanket on Peabody and sat right beside him.

Olaf said "I'm not leaving your side till we find an act of true love to save you."

Peabody said "Well true love's kiss is out of the question. What else is there?"

Penny then remembered how Elsa spoke with Peabody and said "Maybe true love's kiss isn't out of the question."

Peabody said "What do you mean by that?"

Penny simply showed a picture of Elsa and smiled. Peabody instantly know what Penny was suggesting and said "oh no, are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?"

Penny replied "Yes, you and Elsa talk to each other as if you had been friends for most of your lives, she entrusted you with her son and from what Sherman told me about when you got blasted she looked like she was going to cry. If that doesn't say she loves you, I don't know what will."

Peabody said "Yes you have a point, but taking what I can only assume is her first kiss without asking first? When we are not even dating? That's a bad idea."

Suddenly a voice says "May I add my own two sense into this?" Everyone in the room gazed at Emma who had five minutes ago stepped off of the elevator.

Peabody said "Emma? I thought you left for the forest."

Emma replied "I did. But then I realized I was a bit harsh towards Elsa and I wanted to apologize to both her and Sherman. Besides I met some trolls along the way to my family's cabin in the forest and explained to them your problem."

Peabody said "Did they have the solution?"

Emma said "Yes but it was the same thing Penny suggested, but they also said something else."

Peabody said "And what was that?"

Emma then began to sing. _"They didn't say you could change her cause people don't really change, they only said that love's a force that's powerful and strange, people make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed,"_ Emma handed Peabody the photo of Elsa and continued to sing. _"Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best, because true love brings out the best."_

Peabody gazed at the photo and smiled. Peabody finally said "Fine." Both Emma and Penny cheered. Then Peabody noticed Olaf was starting to melt and said "Olaf, you're melting."

Olaf replied "Well, some people are worth melting for." Peabody smiled. He then looked out the window near the fireplace and saw the lake. What he saw on the lake made him rush to the elevator. There on that lake was Sherman but also Hans. Peabody knew he had to rush to save Sherman.

Meanwhile Sherman was running to the penthouse across the lake. Han yelled "stop!"

Sherman said "Why should I listen to you? You're trying to kill me!

Hans said "As your father I command you."

Sherman said "You aren't my dad. Mr. Peabody is my dad."

Hans said "He's dead."

Sherman said "What?"

Hans said "You saw the state he was in. It was only a matter of minutes until he was frozen solid."

Sherman started to cry as he realized Hans was right, more than likely Peabody was dead. Finally the realization became too much and Sherman began to cry. He fell to the ground crying. Peabody raced over to Sherman but then saw Elsa and began to walk towards her. He thought Elsa would understand the request for a kiss but as he walked he heard Hans draw his sword. He knew Hans was going to kill Sherman. Just as Elsa got within hearing distance Peabody said "I have to save our son." And ran to Sherman. He placed himself between Hans' blade and Sherman and shouted "Stop!" Just then Peabody's body became an ice statue. When Han's blade hit the statue the blade broke sending Hans flying backwards. Sherman opened his eyes and saw Peabody in his frozen statue state. Sherman cried as he realized Peabody had given his life to save his own. Elsa then hugged Peabody's frozen body alongside her son. The blizzard Elsa created stopped as people gathered to see the sight and mourn the canine who gave his life for the one he called a son.

Chapter 2: The Finale 


End file.
